


HARRY'S TRIBE

by Animefangirl0219



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Tribe (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefangirl0219/pseuds/Animefangirl0219
Summary: This is a crossover between harry potter and the TribeIt's a what if harry grew up in the Tribe worldI'm not very good at summary's
Relationships: Amber/Bray (The Tribe)
Kudos: 2





	HARRY'S TRIBE

When harry was 6yrs old after his knightly "punishment" by his uncle he made a wish

with all his heart that he could be somewhere were grownups couldn't hurt him

and Lady Magic heard his wish and granted it so he disapeard from his cuberd to another world were there are no adult's

and is found by Cloe when she were playing in the tunnels & raised by the mallratz

will the wizarding world ever find him

what will they do with a adult hateing ,independent, intelligent harry potter

pairings-cannon

daddy lex

A/N  
JUST TO LET EVERY BODY KNOW THIS STORY IS UP 4 ADOPTION

so plz let me know if you would like to write this story i would like to read it =}


End file.
